Aquificae
Aqua or by his full name; Aquificae is one of the protagonists in Bakurusu. '''He was first designed by SSocket as a dirty-blonde haired boy. ''He is the third character and the first by Socket that was designed for Bakurusu. He is known for having almost every social media app ever and always staying up to date with gossip.'' ''Appearance'' '''Aquificae '''is shown as a small, blonde-haired boy with purple eyes. He works as a swimming coach at almost every Beach ever, hence the whistle and swimming trunks he's wearing. He also has a bit of sun cream on his nose, because Cyanobacteria always told him to be careful when chilling in the sun. Aquificae has 2 black hairclips on the left of his bangs as well as a pigtail that rests on the side of his shoulder. He has a white shirt, which has a beach background in the middle where the word "COACH" is written. His swimming trunks are a dark purple with white stripes, as well as the company name "roose" is written on it in orange. He also wears a pair of normal, brown-colored sandals. And at last, an orange whistle he always uses to annoy people at the beach. ''Personality + Interests'' Aquificae is a highly extroverted and happy bacteria. He is usually found doing sports or at parties, hence he's so extroverted. Aquificae is very popular on Long Island, almost everyone knows him and loves/hates him. He loves to hang out with all of his friends, especially Spirochaetae. He also almost has every social media ever and loves engaging in drama and gossip (especially cancel culture). He has a very big interest in dolphins and loves them to death, he even owns a few dolphin plushies, his favorite one is a Minecraft one. ''Relationships'' [[Spirochaetae|'''Spirochaetae]] Spiro is one of Aquificae's best friends and he trusts him a lot. When Spiro is down, Aquificae is the first one to cheer him up with his jokes and stories. Sometimes they meet up together alone to play video games and talk about stupid stuff. Aquificae also has a massive crush on Spiro since they first met. He hasn't told anyone about this yet though. Cyanobacteria Aquificae and Cyanobacteria have been friends for a very long time. They first met in the middle of the Pacific Ocean when Cyanobacteria tried to discover new land. Aquificae and Cyanobacteria were around the same biological age so they got along very well. Ever since then they were best friends forever. Once Cyanobacteria introduced Aquificae to Spiro though, Aquificae quickly saw Spiro as his new best friend. Aquifex Aquifex is Aquificae's older brother. They get along very well, even though they both usually hang out in different countries. That's why they mostly contact each other via text. Trivia * Aquificae usually works at beaches or swimming pools as the coach or assistant. * He is excellent at swimming. * He uses his phone 24/7, usually to check all of his social media accounts. Category:Bacteria Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Pathogenic